Ce n'est pas de ta faute
by RanxShin59
Summary: Après la victoire contre Drago, Harold remarque un changement d'attitude chez Astrid. Elle se fait très discrète et évite de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle disparaît souvent avec Tempête sous le regard peiné d'Harold. Mais il décide d'en avoir le coeur net et de découvrir ce qui tracasse la viking. Hiccstrid. Post HTTYD2.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Je vous présente un petit OS que j'ai écris hier jusqu'à tard la nuit (du coup je suis morte aujourd'hui XD)**

 **C'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de l'exploiter.**

 **Bien évidemment c'est du Hiccstrid, ça se passe tout de suite après le film 2.**

 **C'est un OS tout mignon (enfin je crois ? XD) Je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne suis plus trop ! XD**

 **Je mets rating T mais il y a de fortes allusions sexuelles sans pour autant aller dans une fiction M. Je l'ai fait exprès car je ne connais pas la tranche d'âge qui peut me lire et je ne veux être responsable de rien si ça "choque" les plus jeunes. Quant aux plus âgés, ne soyez pas frustrés :p Vous pouvez laisser votre imagination vous guider :p et si vous voulez lire plus M, dites le moi en commentaires, je pourrai potentiellement l'écrire. (même si j'ai prévu une fic ou deux où il y aura des passages sexuelles). En tout cas, je préfère prévenir que guérir ;) Mais moi en tout cas je l'aime bien comme ça :)**

 **Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, à part vous souhaitez une bonne lecture :) Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

* * *

 _ **OS : Ce n'est pas de ta faute**_

Après une lutte acharnée, Harold et Krokmou, unis comme jamais, viennent à bout de Drago et de son dragon. Après la victoire, Harold est proclamé chef, alors que son dragon est devenu le nouvel Alpha. Harold appréhende ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que chef, mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur ses amis, sa mère et Astrid pour l'épauler. C'est alors que c'est le cœur lourd, encore en deuil par la mort de son père, qu'il commence la reconstruction du village, endommagé par le dragon de Drago. Mais la vie continue et un avenir s'offre à lui. Les jours qui suivent, le village reprend sa vie normale et on répare les dégâts causés par la guerre.

Tout le monde retrouve le sourire et recommence à rire. Même Harold. Tout le monde ? Non. Une personne ne partage pas cette joie contagieuse. Mais personne ne le remarque. Personne ? Non. Harold le remarque bien, parce que la personne qui n'a pas la joie de vivre, n'est d'autre qu'Astrid. En effet, le jeune chef remarque que depuis quelques jours, soit la victoire contre Drago et l'ascension au trône d'Harold, la jeune femme se comporte bizarrement. Elle se fait particulièrement discrète, surtout devant Harold, elle évite de le regarder, ne montre plus de marques d'affections envers le jeune homme et s'enfuit régulièrement avec Tempête quelque part. Harold est particulièrement attristé par son attitude et ne la comprend pas. Cela désole aussi beaucoup Krokmou, qui est triste de voir son dresseur triste, et aussi parce qu'il aime bien la jeune viking, ainsi que s'amuser avec la belle dragonne vipère. Mais c'est surtout sa mère, Valka, qui est désolé, car son fils lui a parlé de cette jeune femme, hyperactive, et explosant de joie et elle aurait aimé la connaître un peu mieux. Mais à la place, elle voit une jeune femme, timide, qui semble cacher un secret et s'enfuit régulièrement, ce qui peine son fils. Mais elle préfère ne pas intervenir, ne se sentant plus le droit d'intervenir depuis longtemps.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Harold. Il veut savoir pourquoi son attitude a changé soudainement, et compte bien le découvrir.

* * *

C'est alors, en face d'un magnifique coucher de soleil, qu'Astrid et Tempête regarde au loin. Mais la jeune femme regarde à peine ce coucher de soleil avec un air triste, ce qui désole sa dragonne, qui ronronne pour la consoler.

« Tempête … Qu'est ce que je dois faire ... »

Puis, prenant enfin conscience que le soleil se couche, elle décide de rentrer.

* * *

Harold rentre tard chez lui dû à ses nouvelles responsabilités, et il trouve sur la table un repas. Il sait aussi qu'Astrid est déjà rentrée, mais encore une fois, il ne l'a pas croisé de la journée. Il décide de se rattraper ce soir. Et alors que Krokmou se couche aux côtés de Tempête dans leur panier, dans la chambre d'Harold et d'Astrid, Harold se change pour se mettre au lit. Astrid est déjà couchée et lui tourne le dos sur leur lit. Mais il sait qu'elle ne dort pas, dû au rythme de sa respiration. Il se couche derrière elle, et commence à l'embrasser au niveau du cou. Mais elle se décale doucement pour éviter ses baisers, donc c'est à ce moment là, qu'Harold décide de découvrir ce qui tracasse la jeune femme.

« Bon d'accord Astrid. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. »

« Astrid. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'évites et que tu te fais toute petite et timide. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme garde le silence. Alors Harold soupire avant de dire : « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? Dis moi. Parle moi. Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

Soudain, la jeune femme se retourne d'un coup sec – ce qui a surpris Harold – en le regardant choquée.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu n'as rien fait ! »

« Alors dis moi ce qui te tracasses. »

« Il n'y a rien. » dit elle en baissant les yeux, timide, ce qui inquiète de plus en plus Harold.

« Astrid...» dit il en relevant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Mais elle détourne toujours les yeux, et Harold s'inquiète de plus en plus.

« Astrid. Je te connais bien. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Enfin, Astrid le regarde dans les yeux, mais Harold a le cœur serré, quand il voit des perles de larmes, qui dépassent des yeux d'Astrid.

« Astrid ... »

« Je suis une personne horrible ! »

Harold la regarde choqué, avant de la prendre par les épaules.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin tu es folle ! Tu es une personne formidable ! »

« Non je suis horrible ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ! »

« Astrid qu'est ce que tu as fait qui te fait dire ça ? » s'inquiète de plus en plus, n'ayant jamais vu Astrid comme ça.

« J'ai … J'ai provoqué Drago et du coup, il a attaqué le village... »

« Attends quoi ?! » dit il en lâchant les épaules de la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas ses propos.

Astrid soupire comme pour se donner du courage et lui avoue : « Après ton départ, je suis partie à ta recherche et j'ai cru te trouver chez Drago, donc je suis allée à son camp. Mais on s'est fait capturé et ... »

« Attends tu t'es fait capturée par Drago ? »

« Euh … Oui. Mais enfin Harold, comment tu as cru qu'on s'est retrouvés en plein champ de bataille ? »

« Euuuh Je sais pas… Tu as toujours eu un don pour te retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit, alors je n'ai pas pensé à ça … Mais … mais attends ! Si tu t'es fait capturée par Drago, pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ? Tu as été blessée ? Il t'a touché ? »

« Harold … »

« Non Astrid je suis sérieux ! Ce type est à un fou allié ! T'es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas blessé ?

« Harold Non. »

« Mais pourquoi tu es allée le rencontrer !? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Je voulais te retrouver et je croyais que tu avais été pris par Drago. Mais on s'est fait capturés. »

« Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. S'il t'a capturé … Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir tué directement ? »

« Euh merci ? » dit elle en levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Non je veux dire, s'il t'a capturé, à part Tempête, tu ne lui étais d'aucune utilité, donc ... »

« Oh on aurait dû mourir, mais Eret nous a aidé à nous échapper »

« Oh je vois ... »

« Mais ce n'est pas là, où je voulais en venir ! »

« D'accord, je t'écoute. Vas y. »

Mais soudain, le courage d'Astrid semble avoir disparu, et elle détourne à nouveau les yeux. Voyant qu'elle hésite, Harold l'encourage doucement en faisant en sorte qu'elle le regarde et il sourit. Astrid soupire et continue :

« Drago nous a donc capturé, et je l'ai menacé de nous relâcher immédiatement avant que le maître des dragons lui botte les fesses. »

Harold sourit à cette phrase. Il reconnaît bien Astrid là dedans.

« C'est un peu ce qui s'est passé, non ? »

« Oui mais il y a autre chose. »

Harold garde le silence pour qu'elle continue ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle soupire à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je lui ai dit pour qu'il nous relâche, que le maître des dragons est celui qui a dompté le plus féroce des dragons : une furie nocturne. Et que le maître des dragons peut se faire obéir de n'importe quel dragon. C'est le plus puissant sur l'île de Berk et que s'il nous ne relâche pas, il le regrettera, car sa colère est telle, qu'il fait trembler n'importe qui. »

Harold la regarde tristement, car même s'il sent flatté par ce qu'a dit Astrid, et par la confiance qu'elle lui porte, il sent qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grave derrière.

« Mais Drago n'a pas eu la réaction que j'attendais. Il a dit qu'il allait trouver l'Alpha et après qu'il allait sur l'île de Berk et trouver ce maître des dragons. Et qu'il détruira tout. Toi compris. »

Harold écarquille les yeux de stupeur, comprenant enfin ce qui tracasse la jeune femme.

« Harold … c'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je l'ai provoqué et du coup, il a presque détruit le village, et il a voulu t'anéantir car je l'ai poussé à le faire, puisqu'il savait même avant de te rencontrer, qu'il n'y avait que toi, qui pouvait l'arrêter ! Tout ça c'est ma faute ! »

« Astrid ... » dit il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il essaye de lui attraper la main, pour la rassurer, mais Astrid recule soudainement et se lève du lit, cette fois en pleurant pour de bon.

« Non Harold ! Si je n'avais pas ouvert ma bouche, si je n'avais pas désobéi aux ordres, si je ne l'avais pas provoqué, si je mettais tenue tranquille, Drago n'aurait jamais attaqué Berk ! Il n'aura jamais essayé par tous les moyens à te tuer, à te prendre Krokmou … et … et … Il n'aura ... » dit elle en regardant Krokmou, qui la regarde curieusement.

« Astrid arrêtes un peu. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Rester sans rien faire n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors pourquoi ça aurait changé ? Parce que j'ai failli risquer ma vie ? Parce que j'ai failli perdre Krokmou ? Ça nous est arrivé plus d'une fois je te signale ! Et puis c'est moi qui voulait aller le voir pour essayer de le raisonner, malgré les ordres strictes de mon père, ainsi que de ma mère ! Donc s'il y a bien un seul coupable c'est moi ! Et puis ce n'est pas toi, qui a attaqué Berk, ni qui a essayé de me tuer ! C'est Drago ! Le seul responsable c'est Drago ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as provoqué, qu'il s'en est pris à Berk. Il l'aurait fait d'un moment à un autre. » dit il aussi calmement que possible.

« Tu n'en sais rien Harold. »

« Si je le sais Astrid ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« Si je le suis… Je le sais. »

« Astrid ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a déclaré tout ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué mon père ! C'est Drago ! C'est Drago qui a poussé Krokmou à me tuer ! C'est à cause de Drago que mon père s'est fait tué ! C'est lui le seul fautif ! C'est lui et lui seul ! Toi tu n'as fait que te défendre ! »

« Justement ! Peut être que j'ai accéléré les choses et que je l'ai poussé sans le vouloir à te tuer et par le pire de tous par Krokmou ! »

« C'est absurde ! »

Les dragons, cette fois bien réveillés à cause du ton qui commence à monter, les regardent à tour de rôle se disputer. Ils ne les voient rarement se disputer, mais pour la plupart, le ton monte haut.

« Moi je ne trouve pas que ce soit si absurde Harold. »

« Astrid. Il aura cherché à me tuer dans tous les cas. Par Krokmou dans tous les cas. Ce que tu as fait n'a rien changé en ses plans ! C'est un homme qui a soif de pouvoir et quiconque se met sur son chemin, il l'anéantit. Toi comme moi. Même s'il n'était pas au courant que je sois le maître des dragons. Ça n'aurait rien changé Astrid ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » finit elle par hurler avant de se précipiter vers sa dragonne – en chemise de nuit – pour après s'enfuir par leur fenêtre et s'envoler haut dans le ciel pour partir on ne sait où.

« Astrid ! » hurle à son tour Harold, mais d'un ton plus en panique qu'en colère.

* * *

Peu de temps après, on retrouve Astrid sur une île à quelques kilomètres de Berk, assise, les genoux repliés et la tête dans les genoux au bord du falaise. Tempête est couchée derrière elle, la recouvrant de sa chaleur corporelle, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Soudain, la dragonne entend un bruit. C'est Krokmou et Harold qui viennent d'atterrir juste derrière eux. Harold descend de son dragon et s'approche doucement de la jeune femme. La dragonne, voyant qu'il vaut mieux laisser les humains entre eux, se lève et vient rejoindre Krokmou, qui est resté à sa place. Arrivé près d'Astrid, Harold pose sa cape en laine sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour la tenir chaud, vu le faible vêtement qu'elle porte par cette nuit. Puis, il s'assoit à ses côtés et garde le silence. Après quelques minutes de contemplation des étoiles, toujours silencieux, il tourne la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Celle ci n'a presque bougé, hormis, qu'elle a redressé la cape, pour qu'elle entoure tout son corps, et détourne la tête à l'opposé de la position d'Harold. La jeune chef ferme les yeux doucement, puis décide de se lancer.

« Astrid. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Tu as juste agi … comme tu fais d'habitude. S'il y a bien un seul coupable des pires des irresponsables, c'est bien moi. Mon père connaissait Drago. Ma mère connaît Drago. Ils m'ont mis en garde tous les deux, qu'il fallait protéger les siens, et qu'on ne raisonne pas Drago. Mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et j'ai foncé tête baissé. Ça a coûter la vie à mon père. Je suis responsable. Si je n'avais pas désobéi, mon père serait encore là. »

« Mais tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé ta mère. » dit elle aussi doucement que lui.

« C'est vrai. Mais tout arrive pour une raison. »

Voyant qu'elle ne dit rien, Harold continue, toujours aussi doucement.

« Mais j'ai fait comme d'habitude. Je n'ai écouté personne. J'ai suivi mes principes et fait ce qu'il me semblait juste. Tout comme toi. »

« Regarde où ça nous a mené Harold » dit elle en le regardant enfin.

« Oui. On en a fait des bêtises en 5 ans. Celle là est sans doute la pire que j'ai pu faire. Et il n'y a pas un jour où je le regrette. Même si j'ai retrouvé ma mère. »

« Ton père est mort il y a seulement quelques jours. Tu es encore en deuil. »

« Oui. Mais d'autres choses se sont passées aussi. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Harold sourit avant de dire : « Déjà Krokmou est devenu l'Alpha. Notre amitié est devenue plus unie que jamais. Ma mère est de retour à Berk après 20 années. Je suis devenue chef de Berk et ... »

« Et ? » demande-t-elle en le regardant vraiment, curieuse.

Harold tourne la tête pour la regarder à la fois amoureusement et tristement.

« Tu me manques. »

Astrid ouvre les yeux en grand, choquée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Puis, elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait. Son attitude. Le fait qu'elle fuit constamment Harold, tellement la culpabilité l'a rongé.

« Désolé. »

C'est au tour d'Harold de la regarder, surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour mon attitude. Ma culpabilité me rongeait tellement que je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face. »

« Hé milady ! » dit il en prenant son visage doucement entre ses mains.

Elle le regarde d'un air tellement désolé, que le seul réflexe qu'a Harold c'est de la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. À cause de mon imprudence et de mon irresponsabilité, non seulement j'ai failli tous nous tuer, en plus de mon père, mais en plus tu te crois responsable pour une chose que tu n'as pas commis. Astrid. Je t'assure tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Harold … Tu es toujours trop gentil »

« Et toi tu te crois toujours coupable pour un acte que tu n'as pas commis Astrid » sourit il.

« Harold ... »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et profite juste de l'instant présent en sentant la chaleur et l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle s'enfonce encore plus dans ses bras protecteurs pour savourer ce moment.

Au bout d'un instant, ils se séparent, Harold lui lève le menton, et l'embrasse doucement, mais avec tout l'amour dont il dispose. Astrid lui répond volontiers par le même amour. Par Thor, Astrid lui a manqué. Par sa présence. Par ses attitudes. Par ses affections. Par ses baisers. Il est devenu accro de la jolie blonde. Et il ne compte plus la lâcher.

Mais, à bout de souffle, ils finissent par rompre le baiser. Ils se sourient mutuellement, puis Harold se lève, tend sa main pour aider Astrid et dit : « Et si on rentrait à la maison ? »

Astrid lui sourit doucement et accepte sa main, puis se relève.

Ainsi, réconciliés et main dans la main, ils rentrent avec leurs dragons sur Berk.

* * *

Une fois, qu'ils se sont faufilés discrètement dans leur chambre, Harold enlève la selle de Krokmou pour le reste de la nuit, alors qu'Astrid caresse Tempête en disant : « Je suis désolée ma belle pour ce vol nocturne. Repose toi maintenant ».

Mais pour toute réponse, la dragonne pousse la viking pour plus de caresses.

* * *

Ainsi, une fois, les dragons couchés, les dresseurs se couchent aussi à leur tour dans leur lit. Mais alors qu'ils s'installent confortablement, Astrid lève la tête vers Harold et dit : « Harold. Merci. Mais j'ai toujours cette culpabilité en moi. Même si grâce à toi, elle est devenue minime, je sais qu'elle est encore là et que je ne pourrais jamais l'effacer. »

Puis, elle se couche pour de bon dans ses bras, et essaye de s'endormir. Peut être que cette fois, elle va arriver à dormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemar. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle espère, grâce à Harold.

Quant au jeune homme, dû aux dernières paroles d'Astrid, il la regarde tristement, se demandant bien ce qu'il peut faire pour aider son amoureuse.

* * *

Le soleil se lève à peine et le village tout entier est encore endormi. Tout le village ? Non. Il y a un jeune homme qui est réveillé. Et actuellement, il regarde la belle endormie à ses côtés. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, étant tracassé par le moral de la jeune femme. Voyant, qu'il ne va plus trouver le sommeil, il se lève discrètement pour éviter de la réveiller et descend au salon. Par surprise, il trouve déjà sa mère et Cloudjumper, mais c'est plutôt sa mère qui est surprise de le voir aussi tôt.

« Harold ? C'est rare de te voir réveiller aussi tôt. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Hmmm ... »

« Harold. » insiste sa mère.

« C'est Astrid. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est ce pas ? Je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. »

« Oui. Elle se croit coupable de quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait et je ne sais pas comment l'aider. »

« Raconte moi. »

Ainsi, Harold raconte tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir et cette nuit. Au fur et à mesure, Valka le regarde d'un air triste. Elle comprend parfaitement la jeune femme.

« Toi seul peut l'aider Harold. »

« Mais comment ? J'ai tout essayé. Et elle culpabilise encore. »

« Si les mots ne marchent plus, passe aux actes. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Harold. Des fois les actes sont plus importants que les mots. »

« Comment ? »

« Harold. » sourit Valka avant de continuer : « A quel point aimes tu Astrid? »

« Je donnerai ma vie pour elle. »

Voyant que sa mère le regarde avec insistance, il soupire avant de continuer : « Je l'aime comme un fou. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle est tout pour moi. C'est mon souffle de vie. Ma lumière. La personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Mon âme sœur. Je suis fou d'elle »

Valka sourit encore plus en voyant le regard amoureux de son fils à cette déclaration.

« Alors prouve le. »

Harold regarde sa mère sceptique avant que celle ci ne poursuit.

« Montre lui son amour pour toi. Démontre lui pourquoi tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi vous êtes tombés amoureux. Démontre lui tout cet amour. Seule la force de votre amour pourra triompher de cette culpabilité. Et pour ça, rien ne vaut les actes. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Harold comprend les paroles de sa mère, ses yeux et son sourire s'agrandissent. Puis, il se précipite dehors, ayant une idée. Mais avant il retourne voir sa mère pour lui faire une bise sur la joue en guise de remerciements.

« A ton service mon fils » sourit elle.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Harold est revenu, avec une surprise pour Astrid. Celle ci – qui dort toujours – est sur le point de se réveiller. Mais à son réveil, elle ouvre en grand les yeux de surprise.

« Bonjour Milady. »

« Ouah Harold ! C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Disons une petite surprise. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Mieux. Ça faisait longtemps. Merci. Mais c'est en quel honneur ce petit déjeuner au lit ? »

« Oh pour rien. Faut il une raison pour avoir son petit déjeuner au lit, Milady ? » la taquine-t-il.

« Je suppose que non » sourit elle.

Mais une autre surprise l'attend. Enfin sur le plateau, une fleur de couleur blanche qui est posée.

« Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » dit elle en sentant le doux parfum de la fleur.

« J'ai mes petits secrets » dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ce sont mes fleurs préférées »

« Je sais. » dit il amoureusement en caressant sa joue pour y déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle répond aussitôt.

« Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire tout ça. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » dit il en lui tendant un morceau de fruit, qu'elle croque à pleines dents.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner bien consommé, leurs dragons sont nourris par Harold, tandis qu'Astrid s'apprête à se lever pour se préparer, mais le jeune chef entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte avec un tel regard, que la jeune femme est complètement hypnotisée. Il s'approche d'elle doucement, et l'embrasse passionnément. Astrid l'embrasse avec la même passion que son amant. Puis, ils se séparent et se regardent en souriant. Et Harold l'embrasse à nouveau. Au fur et à mesure de leur baiser, Harold se retrouve petit à petit au dessus d'Astrid, et celle ci a très bien compris, où il veut en venir. Elle rompt alors le baiser en souriant, car son amant s'est maintenant attaqué à son cou.

« Harold … On doit se préparer. » dit elle entre deux gémissements.

« Le travail peut attendre. Ça non. » dit il de plus en plus excité.

À sa réponse, Astrid rit et se laisse prendre au jeu.

* * *

Leurs ébats terminés, ils se retrouvent dans les bras de l'autre, nus, à se contempler.

« Je t'ai manqué Haddock ? » sourit elle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point » dit il en rendant son sourire.

Comme simple réponse, Astrid rit et pose sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

* * *

Puis, les affaires au village reprennent. Harold a ses responsabilités de chef qui l'attendent, et toujours un village à reconstruire. Quant à Astrid, qui a repris du poil de la bête grâce à Harold, elle reprend en main l'académie avec Varek, qui est heureux de son retour.

Mais aujourd'hui, n'est pas un jour comme les autres, puisqu'Harold et Astrid arrivent souvent à se voir. Enfin c'est plutôt Harold qui vient voir Astrid lors de son travail, pour proposer d'aller voler rien qu'à deux, en lui volant aussi quelques baisers par ci par là, en lui proposant d'aller déjeuner dans un lieu secret que seuls eux deux connaissent. Bref beaucoup de moments rien qu'à deux. Et cela fait bien une éternité que ça n'est pas arrivé. Bien avant la guerre contre Drago. Et Astrid en est ravie. Harold aussi d'ailleurs. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas passé de merveilleux moments comme ceux là. Et Astrid a retrouvé l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux et son sourire, au plus grand plaisir d'Harold. C'est comme s'ils retombaient amoureux à chaque instant passés ensemble. Harold pense qu'il devrait vraiment remercier sa mère pour ça. Elle a eu raison. Les actes sont des fois plus importants que les mots.

Puis, cette merveilleuse journée s'est terminé par un vol romantique sur le dos de Krokmou comme leur première fois. Tempête a accepté de rester sous les bons soins de Valka, au plus grand plaisir et soulagement d'Harold.

* * *

Et ce n'est qu'une fois les étoiles et la lune déjà bien présentes dans le ciel nocturne, qu'ils commencent à rentrer chez eux. Ils atterrissent près de la maison. Harold descend le premier – Astrid étant assise devant lui sur la selle, pour qu'il puisse la tenir dans ses bras en toute tranquillité – puis, il tend sa main pour aider Astrid à descendre – même si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, mais il agit en tout gentleman. Une fois à terre tous les deux, ils commencent à s'embrasser avec comme témoin, les étoiles et la lune. Oh et Krokmou aussi, qui les regarde avec son sourire de dragon. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparent et se sourient mutuellement. Puis Harold dit : « Vas y je te rejoins. Je vais m'occuper de Krokmou. »

Obéissant, Astrid rentre chez eux, alors qu'Harold la regarde d'un sourire béat. Pour le réveiller de sa contemplation, Krokmou le pousse avec son museau. Harold se retourne puis sourit à son dragon en lui caressant la tête.

« Merci mon vieux. Merci pour ce soir. Tu as été génial »

Comme réponse, il pousse avec sa tête Harold pour réclamer plus de caresses. Puis, ils entrent tous les deux dans la maison.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harold découvre avec surprise qu'il y a de la nourriture à table. Il regarde Astrid d'incompréhension, qui caresse Tempête, qui est allongée au coin du feu. Elle le regarde à son tour en haussant les épaules. Harold conclut donc en souriant que c'est sans doute l'oeuvre de sa mère.

Il donne donc à manger à Krokmou, qui l'a bien mérité, avant de rejoindre Astrid. Ils s'installent sur le canapé, au coin du feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en mangeant. Quant à Krokmou, une fois son repas fini, il s'étire avant de rejoindre Tempête, au coin du feu et de réclamer un sommeil bien mérité.

Après le repas fini des deux amoureux, ils restent dans la même position, profitant juste de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Harold joue avec les cheveux d'Astrid, alors que celle ci caresse doucement le torse du jeune homme.

Puis voyant que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir, ils décident d'aller se coucher.

« Vas y. Je vais ranger et m'occuper du feu. » dit Harold, alors qu'Astrid commence à monter les marches.

* * *

Une fois finie, Harold caresse la tête de sa furie nocturne pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et rejoint Astrid dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte et voit surpris, qu'elle est assise sur leur lit, juste une tunique sur elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ferme la porte doucement, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Puis, elle se lève et s'approche doucement d'Harold, où celui ci est toujours appuyé contre la porte. Ensuite, elle entoure le cou de son amant de ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bien entendu, celui ci répond par la même passion et ses mains descendent le long du corps de la jeune femme, caressant sa taille, ses hanches, son dos, pour revenir à ses hanches.

Puis, Astrid rompt le baiser toujours avec ce même sourire et dit : « Merci pour cette journée. Maintenant c'est à moi. »

Harold la regarde avec incompréhension. Alors elle se décale de lui, et commence à enlever sa tresse, puis à secouer ses cheveux, qui tombent sur ses épaules. Harold la regarde en agrandissant ses yeux au fur et à mesure, comprenant où elle veut en venir.

« Astrid ... »

Mais la jeune femme n'a pas fini. En effet, après ça, elle enlève doucement sa tunique, qui finit par tomber au sol. Harold suit le vêtement jusqu'à sa chute au sol, avant de reporter toute son attention, sur le corps de déesse de sa magnifique maîtresse. Puis, d'une démarche tout à fait sensuelle, et complètement nue, Astrid s'approche du jeune chef, replace ses bras autour de son cou et commence à l'embrasser, non pas sur les lèvres, mais au niveau du cou, puis des oreilles, zone qu'elle sait sensible. Et par la même occasion, une zone qu'elle sait qui excite son compagnon. Et c'est le cas, car Harold se laisse vite envahir par ses sensations et savoure chacune de ses caresses. Ainsi, après être revenue sur les lèvres du jeune homme de manière fougueuse, celui ci justement la soulève pour la porter. Astrid en profite pour entourer la taille d'Harold avec ses jambes. Après ça, Harold avance doucement tout en continuant à l'embrasser, pour la déposer sur leur lit, et se place au dessus d'elle. Vite entraînés par leurs désirs, ils se caressent sensuellement, enlèvent les vêtements en trop du jeune homme, et profitent de chaque sensation, chaque désir qui ressentent l'un à l'autre.

Ainsi, ils passent l'une de leurs meilleures nuits parmi d'autres.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil commence à être haut dans le ciel, et le village se réveille. Dans la maison du chef, les dragons, ainsi que Valka sont déjà réveillés, mais ils n'ont pas dérangés les deux tourtereaux se doutant qu'ils ont bien des choses à rattraper. De ce fait, c'est Valka qui s'occupe de Krokmou et Tempête et qui prépare le petit déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux veuillent bien se réveiller.

* * *

Justement en parlant d'eux, Harold commence à s'éveiller doucement de son sommeil. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas aussi bien dormi. Et que dire de cette nuit magnifique avec cette femme formidable. Il ouvre donc les yeux doucement pour y trouver son ange de petite amie endormie, dans ses bras, sa tête sur son torse. Il fait un sourire béat et caresse ses cheveux, ce qui la réveille au passage. Mais il continue sa contemplation et sa caresse. Astrid finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement et quand elle voit Harold elle sourit, et se blottit plus profondément dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Milady. »

« Bonjour Babe »

Puis, elle lève la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. C'est un baiser rapide mais plein d'amour.

Soudain, contre toute attente, elle le frappe sur le bras.

« Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je sais ce que tu as fait ! » dit elle avec le sourire.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu as fait en sorte de faire disparaître ma culpabilité. »

« Alors là je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » dit il en détournant les yeux.

« Je te connais que trop bien Haddock » dit elle en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

Harold la regarde attendant la suite.

« Merci » dit elle tout simplement.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de demander dangereusement : « Et ? Ça a marché ? »

Astrid rigole, lève la tête pour être à sa hauteur, avant de dire : « Oui. Je me suis rendue compte finalement que tout ce que j'avais besoin c'est de ton amour. Et ma culpabilité a disparu. Et si tout ce que tu m'as démontré hier était ton amour pour moi, cela me comble de bonheur » termine-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

Harold sourit béatement avant de dire : « Alors ça me comble de bonheur aussi. Je t'aime Astrid. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, où Harold lui rend tout aussi tendrement.

* * *

Après un certain temps, ils se retrouvent en bas pour petit déjeuner. Astrid est particulièrement radieuse aujourd'hui, et a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui n'échappe pas à Valka. Même les dragons l'ont remarqué.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Astrid vole un baiser à Harold, qui sourit toujours aussi béatement depuis ce matin. Puis, elle appelle sa dragonne, qui se dandine de joie pour sa maîtresse, et toutes les deux sortent de la maison pour aller voler, puis vaquer à leurs occupations de la journée.

Une fois Astrid sortie, Valka regarde son fils avec un regard pleins de sous entendus. Celui ci qui a remarqué son regard cesse son sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Astrid est particulièrement radieuse aujourd'hui. »

« Oui c'est vrai » sourit Harold à nouveau.

« Et tu es sans doute pour quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

« C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que les actes sont plus importants que les mots, non ? » dit elle en la regardant du coin de l'œil, mais toujours en souriant.

« Alors je suppose que ça a marché » sourit Valka.

« Peut être. Allez mon grand ! On a du boulot. »

* * *

Peu de temps après, c'est au tour d'Harold et de Krokmou de sortir pour aller voler sans doute, avant de prendre leurs responsabilités de chef en main. Peut être même qu'ils vont rejoindre Astrid et Tempête dans leur vol.

* * *

« Ah c'est beau l'amour, n'est ce pas Cloudjumper ? » dit Valka en caressant son dragon, tout en regardant joyeusement la complicité de son fils et de sa future belle fille sur la place du village, avec des marques d'affection pas du tout discrètes. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tout le village n'est pas au courant et que tous attendent leur mariage prochainement. Mais ça c'est prévu pour un autre jour.

FIN.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter non plus ici XD en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre tout mignon, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
